Bohaterowie 60 Wojen
Bohaterowie 60 Wojen '- fanfic w kształcie serii tworzony od 2006 roku przez Kuracyję. W skład serii wchodzi 17 aktów i jeden spinoff. Postacie ''Główny artykuł: Lista postaci. Lista aktów Stary podział serii - z czasów Fikcyjnych Historii - przewidywał rozdziały i okresy. Nowy format (od publikacji aktu I na Archive of Our Own) dzieli serię na akty. Tytuły do Wojny Robotów ''oraz Ostateczna Bitwa są potwierdzone. Seria przewiduje także spinoffy: Kanon Sytuacja z kanonem wygląda następująco: * akcja ''Oblężenia Rajskiej Doliny toczy się pomiędzy odcinkami 76 i 77 Tabalugi, przy czym odcinki 52 (Sprawiedliwe rządy, sezon 2), 77 i 78 nie zostały włączone do serii * akcja Oblężenia Stolicy rozpoczyna się w momencie marszu wojsk młodego króla na Stolicę, znanego z książki Król Maciuś Pierwszy, lecz historia jest pomieszaniem samej książki jak i serialu i filmu animowanego * W momencie pojawienia się Phileasa Fogga w Złotym Wieku Republiki ''jest on już po wyprawie dookoła świata * W tomie ''Przestań Wywoływać Te Wojny/Ostatnia inwazja ''za kanoniczny został uznany cały serial ''Fineasz i Ferb - mimo, że premiera ostatniego odcinka miała miejsce w czerwcu/lipcu 2015, a w momencie pisania tomu wychodził sezon drugi * Sporym problemem była Equestria (pojawiająca się od tomu dziewiątego) - za kanon uznano więc sezony 1-4 * Za kanoniczny uznano także cały serial Jej Wysokość Zosia (pomimo faktu, że cały czas jest w produkcji) Do czasu zakończenia prac nad ficiem autor zastrzegł prawo do zmian w jego treści, jeżeli dojdzie do jakiejś wielkiej zmiany w którejkolwiek z produkcji. Podzielono też serię na rozszerzenia - w kolejności pojawiania się tomów. I tak: * "Podstawka" - tom I * Rozszerzenie I - tom II * Rozszerzenie II - tom III * Rozszerzenie III - tom IV * Rozszerzenie IV - tomy VI - VII * Rozszerzenie V - tom VIII * Rozszerzenie VI - tomy IX - XIV i tom V * Rozszerzenie VII - tomy XV - XVII * Rozszerzenie VIII. Co miało pojawić się w serii? Autor napisał dużo więcej tomów, niż zostało oficjalnie opublikowanych i włączonych do kanonu serii. W rękopisach tomów znajduje się też niekiedy co innego, niż w wersjach opublikowanych. * Pierwotnie, w celu bardziej legitymacyjnego wprowadzenia technologii mieczy świetlnych, Republikę Ursusa miała zaatakować Stara Galaktyczna Republika (sic!). Kura wybrał jednak dodanie do serii Fineasza i Ferba. * W niewydanym tomie pt. Cesarski Alarm Republika Ursusa po decyzji I Wielkiego zmieniła się w Cesarstwo Ursusa. * Dziecięca Rewolucja... miała oryginalnie mieć 4 tomy, a nie 2. Dodatkowo, w ostatnim, I Wielki przeprowadził (nieudany) zamach na Maciusia I. * W Końcu Zachodu ''zamiast opisu oblężenia Canterlotu znajdować się miała relacja na żywo Radia Satelita z walk o stolicę Equestrii. * Najwięcej zmian wizualnych przeszedł tom I - początkowo akcja działa się tylko w Dolinie, a wśród oblegających znalazł się Książę Pan. Samo oblężenie trwało nieco dłużej, i działo się na przełomie lipca i sierpnia, a nie w samym sierpniu. * W wersji drugiej (która po zmianach ukazała się jako trzecia) nie ma Księcia Pana, oblężenie trwa 3 dni. Dodatkowo na końcu tomu odbywa się przesłuchanie (w wersji trzeciej bardzo obcięte, prawie że wyeliminowane). * Oryginalnie, w ''Operacji Mars: ** w śnie I Wielkiego, w pałac w Cichej wlatywał samolot Caesar Air, pilotowany przez cesarza Alana (który już nie żył) ** Izabela na swoim ślubie zapewnia, że z rakietami Fineasza ludzkość doleci na Marsa ** spotkanie w Zachodowie jest dłuższe ** na statku flagowym Marsjan nad Ziemią zginął cesarz Mylojango ** Luna zginęła na Księżycu Ciekawostki Equestria, Lodolandia i Czarlandia nigdy nie zostały podbite przez Rep. Ursusa. Nie ma państwa w uniwersum B60W, które nie byłoby co najmniej 1 raz okupowane. Poza Fufajką, która jest terytorium neutralnym. Wszystkie akty - w przeciwieństwie do tomów - pisane są całkowicie od podstaw. Pomiędzy tomami (w starym podziale) Oblężenie Stolicy i Złoty Wiek Republiki nie ma jednego tomu, gdyż przez gapiostwo autora Sknerus McKwacz pojawia się dopiero w Złotym Wieku, a w brakującym tomie Republika zajmuje Kaczogród. Obecnie problem rozwiązano w akcie Złoty Wiek Republiki. Paradoks Republiki Ursusa - nazwa nacji informuje o rządach demokratycznych, a w kraju panuje monarchia. Jest to wynikiem puczu ursuskiego, do którego doszło w roku 2000 - buntownicy ogłosili obalenie monarchii i ustanowili parlament. Posłom udało się doprowadzić do zmiany stanowiska rebeliantów - ogłoszono monarchię parlamentarną. Na pierwszym posiedzeniu parlamentu - z udziałem królowej - rozpędzono sejm i przywrócono rządy absolutne. Kolejny bunt, który wybuchł w konsekwencji rozpędzenia parlamentu został krwawo stłumiony przez wojsko. Mniej więcej co pewien tom był wprowadzany nowy bohater/bohaterowie. Jest to wynik przeskoków danych animacji na pierwsze miejsce u autora (nie dotyczy księżniczki Zosi). Nawiązania, zapożyczenia etc. W crossoverze pojawiają się elementy z następujących dzieł: Seriale animowane ''Tabaluga, Fineasz i Ferb, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Jej Wysokość Zosia'', książki ''Król Maciuś Pierwszy, W 80 dni dookoła świata'', ''komiksy Disney'a'' ''Gwiezdne Wojny'' - miecze świetlne i Moc W serii są nawiązania do: 'postać Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego'' - wjazd I Wielkiego na kasztance do Stolicy __ZESPISEM__ __INDEKSUJ__